What's Right In Front Of You
by Marymel
Summary: Morgan pines after David...until someone shows her she's about to lose what's been there all along.


**I don't own CSI.**

**I got to thinking about how Morgan really feels about Hodges' fiancée, so I wondered what might happen between the two women. I love Greg and Morgan together, and I wondered if, when Elisabetta met him and the team, she would see what is right in front of Morgan. So...here's what I came up with.**

**And I haven't stopped writing my Jackson stories! More of those are on the way :)**

To say the least, it had been a stressful dinner. Greg, Nick, Sara and Henry had offered to treat Hodges and his fiancée Elisabetta to dinner, and had invited Morgan to join them. Morgan had been fighting her feelings for Hodges since they had pretended to be engaged for his mother. Then she'd kissed him that day in the hospital. Now that he was engaged, she found her feelings becoming more and more confusing.

Greg had picked up on something being off between Morgan and Hodges. He knew they were good friends, but it seemed like she had been so secretive when she was around him. He pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to enjoy dinner with his friends.

Elisabetta was charming everyone. Her English was not the best, but she had help from Henry and Hodges interpreting what she wanted to say in Italian. Hodges smiled at his beautiful fiancée, chiding himself for keeping her a secret from his friends.

Seeing the way Greg looked at Morgan made Elisabetta smile. She could sense the CSI was in love with Hodges' beautiful friend. But she also saw that Morgan was jealous. Every time she spoke to their friends or Hodges talked about how they met, Morgan either looked away or had a look that, if looks could kill, she'd be in jail.

"Sounds to me like a very romantic time," Greg said as Hodges and Elisabetta laughed softly about his proposal.

Morgan glanced over at Greg and sighed. She knew Greg had been crazy about her from the moment they met, and she thought he was a wonderful guy. But now, with her feelings for Hodges being so confusing, she was unsure of any future with either man.

Pushing herself away from the table, Morgan said, "I have to go to the restroom." Everyone smiled as she walked away. Sara and Nick noticed Greg watching her walk away, knowing he was in love with her. Elisabetta noticed too.

"_Mi scusi_...excuse me, please." Everyone nodded and smiled as she headed in the direction Morgan went.

Morgan held onto the counter and stared in the mirror. _This is insane,_ she told herself. _This is Hodges! My father is dating his mother, we're almost step-siblings. Ew!_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door fly open and Elisabetta stood there looking like a tiger over a fresh kill.

"What is matter with you?" Elisabetta asked.

Morgan was dumbfounded. "Wh-what are you..."

"I see the way you look at David. You look at him like you are _essere geloso di_ ...jealous."

Morgan's face reddened. "Elisabetta, I am not..."

"You are! You look at him and think you know what is best, what he wants. You do not see what is in front of you!"

"W-Wait! What are you..."

"You chase after David, something you cannot have...but there is Greg, who loves you."

Morgan took a step back, eyes widened in surprise. "H-He loves me?"

"I see the way he looks at you...he sees you as a beautiful woman and wants to love you."

Morgan looked away, knowing Greg had cared about her. "I-I know. I wonder if he wants to be with me."

Elisabetta's look softened. "He does. I see how he looks at you...there is love in his eyes."

Morgan said nothing, just smiled softly.

"But," Elsabetta added, "I also see how you chase after David, something that you cannot have. When there is this man who wants to love you and you push him away. That is _pazzo_...crazy."

Morgan held Elisabetta's gaze, knowing she was right. She knew Greg had been crazy about her ever since she arrived in Vegas. And just when she thought she had feelings for him - especially after seeing him when they investigated the murder of his former girlfriend - and she thought of him as a handsome, wonderful guy. But she still found herself wondering what Hodges thought of her and if they might actually have had a chance if things had been different.

Elisabetta sensed Morgan processing what she had said. "Do you not see what is right in front of you? You are so busy chasing what you cannot have you do not see this _uno_ _stupefacente..._this amazing one who is right in front of you."

"I-I...With everything that's happened..." Morgan looked away and sighed quietly. "How can he still care? All I have ever done is push him away."

Elisabetta softly smiled and walked closer to Morgan. "You have not completely pushed him away...he is still here, and he wants to be everything you are looking for. Why will you not let him?"

Morgan looked into Elisabetta's softer eyes. "How? How, after everything...?"

Hodges had told Elisabetta about Ecklie being shot and how Morgan had worked hard and proven herself a good CSI. He also told her about how Greg had been there for her after she was in a helicopter that was hijacked. Elisabetta smiled softly. "Greg is there for you, and he has always been, from what David has told me." Morgan smirked, thinking of how she and Hodges had become close friends. Elisabetta smiled and continued. "But...if you keep pushing him away, you both will have _cuori spezzati_...um, hearts broken."

Sighing deeply, Morgan realized Elisabetta was right.

"Open your eyes," Elisabetta said softly. "See what is right in front of you...before it goes away."

Morgan watched Elisabetta turn and leave and thought about what she had said. She knew it was crazy to think about any kind of romantic future with Hodges - he was Elisabetta's fiancé and the son of her father's girlfriend, after all. And she knew that through everything - her kidnapping, some difficult cases, and some happy moments with her new family at the lab - Greg had always been there.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Morgan stared at the door. Outside were the two men she was most conflicted about - one was her best friend whom she had shared a brief kiss with and wondered if there was something more, the other was always there for her and never stopped believing in her even if she had always pushed him away.

Morgan opened the door and walked back to the table to find Elisabetta and everyone laughing and talking. Greg was smiling - Morgan thought she'd never noticed just how handsome he was when he genuinely smiled - as Elisabetta talked in her broken English about her home in Italy.

"Sorry," Morgan said as she sat across from Greg. She looked at his smiling face and wondered why she was so scared of a relationship with the man.

Greg smiled as Morgan sat back down. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Morgan said with a nervous smile.

As everyone left the restaurant and were getting into their cars, Morgan watched as Elisabetta and Hodges sweetly kissed. She wondered if Elisabetta really was after him for a Green Card, or if she truly loved him.

"Pardon me," Greg said as he came up behind Morgan. The blonde jumped when Greg surprised her.

"You scared me," Morgan said as she smiled at Greg.

"You okay? Really?"

Morgan looked as if Greg were seeing her innermost thoughts. "O-of course, why?"

Greg sighed as he looked at the woman he'd been in love with since he first saw her. "You seem...jealous."

Morgan sighed and looked back at Hodges and Elisabetta. "I just...wonder if it's real."

Greg smiled softly. "Seems that way."

Nodding, Morgan looked back at Greg as Hodges and Elisabetta got into their car. She smiled when she looked into his brown eyes that held love and concern for the woman in front of him. "I just...wonder if I've had a good thing this whole time and..."

Sighing softly, Greg gently took Morgan's hand. "It's not too late to find out."

Morgan's eyes met Greg's. She smiled softly as she pulled Greg closer to her. "No it's not," she whispered as she pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
